poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. It's time to head to Equestria. Max Taylor: Okay! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah! Preston Stormer: On it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! the team head to Equestria in the Tortuga HQ the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer is helping Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon with cleaning the castle Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. there was a knock at the door Starlight Glimmer: I wonder who that could be? Spike the Dragon: I'll get it! opens up the door Thomas: Hey, guys! Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Connor and Thomas. Irelanders and the Steam Team came inside the castle Ulrich Stern: Whoa. Starlight Glimmer: Is there a problem? Aelita Schaeffer: No, none at all. Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Korra: Yeah. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? Spike: What's that? Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! Derpy Hooves flies over to the castle then crashes at a floor and delivered a message Connor Lacey: It's Derpy Hooves with a letter. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! Bumblebee (Prime): I wonder who is it for? William Dunbar: It's for Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? It's... the ponies from my old village. Connor Lacey: We haven't seen them since you stole their Cutie Marks. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Thomas: Starlight, calm down. I'm sure it's not that bad. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, come on! You don't know how worse things like these can get! Wolverine (X-Men Evolution): I don't know about you guys, but she has a point. look at him giggles Irish Film Makers and Hasbro Studios presents The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again (Full Movie) Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tearing Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! beat Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there? Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. zap Starlight Glimmer: gasps next morning, Starlight told everyone what happened Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Thomas: Oh. Boo: Pony. over to Starlight and hugs her leg in comfort Starlight Glimmer: Aw. Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Strongarm: Yeah. Chris Kratt: So there's nothing to worry about. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Well, now's not the time. It'll only make her feel worse! Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Ash Ketchum: She's right Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? Mike Wazowski: Yeah, like Boo, for instance. Connor Lacey: And me. Iago: Yeah, don't forget me. Glimmer thinks about this then she takes Connor, Iago and Trixie with her to her village Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Henry: I guess the old rivalry hasn't change yet. Hiro: Still needs time to trust each other I suppose. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Connor Lacey: Mind if Iago and I go with you two? Trixie: Of course Connor. You're Starlight's other bestie after all. And I suppose so since Iago's changed now. Iago: Yep, that's why I want to go with you three. Boo: Pony. Starlight Glimmer: Guess you wanna come along too, Boo. Boo: Giggles Mane 6, The Steam Team and the Irelanders waved at Connor, Trixie, Starlight, Iago and Boo as they headed off to the village Twilight Sparkle: Whispers Be careful, Connor. screeches Iago: Whoa. I didn't know it would take this long to get to the village. last, they have arrived Connor Lacey: We've made it. Trixie: There it is! The town where you— Starlight Glimmer: Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes. Trixie: I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my two friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Boo: Pony. Starlight Glimmer: And you too, Boo. Connor Lacey: And me and Iago. they went inside the village Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my two friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Starlight Glimmer: Is that a promise? Trixie: Not just a promise. A great and powerful promise! bamf Trixie: coughing Connor Lacey: She's sorry. She just can't resist doing that. Starlight Glimmer: Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. If we're gonna do this, let's do it. Double Diamond: Oh! Starlight, you came! Starlight Glimmer: giggle Party Favor: We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week? We have different events planned each day! Sugar Belle: How is it living in a castle? Double Diamond: It is so good to see you! Trixie: mock-whisper Oh, yeah. These ponies are terrifying. giggles Starlight Glimmer: groan It's good to see all of you, too. Party Favor: You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners. Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"? Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best. Double Diamond: Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival. Sugar Belle: But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right? Double Diamond: We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. Night Glider: And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help! chattering loudly zap Starlight Glimmer: No! trembling gasping Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals! Connor Lacey: See you later. bamf coughing shocked muttering Iago, Boo, Starlight and Trixie leave Iago: That went well. Connor Lacey: Ya think? Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! I was horrible when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything! Trixie: So you messed up. Big deal. hushed Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even Trixie's made mistakes. giggles I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened. Starlight Glimmer: I feel like that's almost good advice. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Oh, hey guys. Irelanders have welcomed Connor and his friends back Jimi Stringer: Hey. MewTwo: Welcome back, Connor. Pinkie Pie bounces up to Starlight and Trixie Starlight Glimmer: Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hey... beat you! Starlight Glimmer: So... you're probably wondering why I'm back so soon. Pinkie Pie: Where were you? Starlight Glimmer: I... went to my old village? For the festival? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds fun! How was it? Starlight Glimmer: It was kind of a disaster. I came back early because I freaked out! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds awful! Bye! gang looked at each other in confusion William Furno: What's her deal? Yumi Ishiyama: I have no idea. Trixie: Isn't she always strange? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but not like that. Hey! I'm back early. Applejack and Rarity came to the others Applejack: Hi, Connor. Rarity: Ah. Welcome back? Starlight Glimmer: Have you two noticed Pinkie acting a little strange? Applejack: Pinkie Pie always acts strange. Trixie: Told you. Starlight Glimmer: Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you. Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival. Rarity: What happened? Starlight Glimmer: I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village. Connor Lacey: That's right. Applejack and Rarity: laughing Applejack: You freaked out and ran away from a festival? Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've heard all day. Rarity: laughing Oh my. Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying! Applejack and Rarity: laughter Fluttershy: whispering ...Applejack for friendship business. and Rarity nod their heads Preston Stormer: Where are you going? Rainbow Dash: Hello, ponies. We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business. Trixie: I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is. Starlight Glimmer: We need to talk to Twilight! Connor Lacey: I'm with you Starlight. I just hope that she's okay. team made it to the Castle of Friendship to inform Twilight Sparkle Boo: Pony. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Boo. If something bad's happened I'll let you know. creaking knocking Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Hello? Connor Lacey: Twilight? Are you there? Spike: What do you two want? Twilight's very busy! Starlight Glimmer: Spike, we really need to speak with her. Connor Lacey: Starlight has something she needs to tell her. Natalie Breez: It's important. Spike: Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all! slams knocking Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong with you? Why are you being so— Twilight Sparkle: Rude? I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today. Spike: Yeah, right. Whatever. Preston Stormer: to Connor What's his deal? Connor Lacey: back to Preston I have no idea. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something. Starlight Glimmer: He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today. hides in Connor's backpack Lightning McQueen: I don't get it. Metabee: What's wrong, Boo? Boo: Cuckoo. at Spike Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! How are you? Starlight Glimmer: Not great, actually. You're probably wondering why I'm back from the village so early. Twilight Sparkle: I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange. Did it not go well? Starlight Glimmer: The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the last thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village. Starlight Glimmer: What? Connor Lacey: Huh? Preston Stormer: Why not? Twilight Sparkle: If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses. Rainbow Dash came through the door and signals Twilight to get in the throne room nods her head Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to! closes Starlight Glimmer: Cut my losses? That can't be right. Connor Lacey: Yeah. rolling open Starlight Glimmer: Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Party Favor, can you hear me? Twilight Sparkle: I told you you can never speak to them again! Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Making sure you do what I said! I'm your teacher, aren't I? Didn't I say to never come back here?! Starlight Glimmer: Yes, but that just doesn't seem right. You aren't acting like yourself. Starlight Glimmer and Princess Luna: Something is wrong! blows Starlight Glimmer: A dream? This is another dream! blows Starlight Glimmer: A dream? This is another dream! Princess Luna: whispering Starlight Glimmer...! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, where are you? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help! Starlight Glimmer: What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream! Princess Luna: Not here! In the waking world! They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help! Starlight Glimmer: What are you saying?! Who's taken you?! Princess Luna: Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and— gasps Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna! dream was sucking up everything and Starlight woken up Connor Lacey: What is it, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: panting They're back! Connor Lacey: Who's back? Starlight Glimmer: The Changelings! Irelanders gasped Julius Nex: That's not good! Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): We gotta get Trixie! rustling knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight, Iago and Connor! Are you awake? Trixie: bleary Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers... knocking Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, wake up! Lightning McQueen: Mater, do your thing. Mater: horn exploding Trixie: coughing tired Starlight? Connor? What time is it? Lightning McQueen: We hate to be waking you up at a time like this, but we have a major problem. Starlight Glimmer: It's late. I think I figured out what's wrong with my friends! Trixie: yawning I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends. We can go over it in the morning. Starlight Glimmer: No, Trixie, we're in danger! opens Trixie: sighs Okay, fine! Aside from lack of sleep, how are we in danger? Starlight Glimmer: I think the—! beat What did you tell me never to tell another pony? Trixie: Starlight and Connor, if you woke me up to play guessing games— Starlight Glimmer: After we left my village, what did you tell me to never tell another pony you said? Trixie: sighs very gritted teeth That even Trixie's made mistakes. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, there's no time for this! What did you say? Trixie: That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? Are you happy?! Starlight Glimmer: sighs Yes. Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't... hushed one of them! Trixie: hushed One of who? Starlight Glimmer: A changeling! I think they've taken Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Trixie: What?! Are you sure?! I mean, what do we—? We have to tell Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: If I'm right, then it's too late for that. Shine (Shimmer and Shine): What? Connor Lacey: What do you mean, Starlight? Thomas: She means that if she's right about talking to Twilight, it's too late for that. Connor Lacey: What are you both talking about?! Starlight Glimmer: You'll find out. Main cast: mutterings thwack Spike: yelps thwack Spike: groans Rarity: laughter heroes have looked at each other in confusion Twilight Sparkle: Is it ready? Applejack: Just one more. energy crackling Starlight Glimmer: Queen Chrysalis! Iago: Not her again! Queen Chrysalis: Ugh. I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that. others are really confused Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right. transforming zaps Preston Stormer: Starlight, you were right. Connor Lacey: Twilight! Chrysalis smiled Randall Boggs: Much better. Now report! Changeling: Everything here is going according to plan! We've replaced the six ponies and their dragon, and have taken control of the castle! Connor Lacey: Whispers Oh Twilight. Alpha Nanite: That's quite the admiration. Megatronus: You said it. Overlord: Finally. Makuta: Our side of the story will be told. Midnight Sparkle: You got that right. Ultimate Ninja Drako Ultron Sigma: Whoo! Kilobot: Heh. Lucemon: Boo-yah! Mortum: Whoo! Terrorax: Yeah! Makino Zarc: Ha-ha! Von Nebula: Now, we can do what we want. Firelord: Yeah! Witch Doctor: This is it! Black Phantom: Finally. Linda Ryan/The Chimera Shredderette: Whoa. Soon, we will take all of Equestria and the other 15 realms. Queen Chrysalis: Excellent. And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well. Sailor John: Not to mention Thomas' friends. Changelings: laughing Diesel 10: Excellent work, changelings. Those ponies will pay for interfering with my revenge against Thomas. Right, Pinchy? claw opens and closes a few times in respond Queen Chrysalis: We thought too small last time. One ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us! laughter Changelings: laughing Miles Callisto: Oh, yeah! Loretta Callisto: This is it for real! Iago: All of Equestria's gonna be in big trouble, if Chrysalis, Jafar and the other villains gets their hooves, buffers and hands on it. Devious Diesel: That Twilight Sparkle has been a pain on my side and ruining my devious tricks for too long. Well no more. Zach Varmitech: That's right, Diesel. Finally, we will have revenge against that teenage boy and his friends and especially those Wild Rats! Linda Ryan/The Chimera Shredderatte: It's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Oh, whatever! creaks Changelings: hissing transforming zaps slams opens Changeling Twilight: Twilight sniffing Trixie: for breath zap zap Connor Lacey: I can't believe that they kidnapped Twilight. Just you wait until I get my hands on Queen Chrysalis. Queen placed an arm on Connor Trixie: panting I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff! But the changelings have all the princesses... We're doomed! Starlight Glimmer: Maybe not. Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously Twilight and the others... but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can— Thorax: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. Trixie: shrieks Thomas: Trixie, calm down! He's not what you think! Aelita Schaffner: Thorax is a good Changeling. Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? Thorax: Yes. Starlight Glimmer: Your wings look... different. Thorax: I guess they do. Thomas: Now that you mention it, you do look at little different. Rayne Martinez: I wonder why. Glimmer thinks about this Starlight Glimmer: How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be Thorax? Thorax: You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said— transforming zap Thorax: As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught me— Starlight Glimmer: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. transforming zap Connor Lacey: Oh Twilight. Queen hugs Connor in comfort Raven Queen: There, there, Connor. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand? pop Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to... Trixie: If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? Starlight Glimmer: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too? Thorax: They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So... what should we do? Irelanders looked at Starlight Trixie: Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do? Starlight Glimmer: I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this? Trixie: There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone! Discord: You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight and the girls? Starlight Glimmer: First, how do we know that you're really you? Discord: fingers zaps splash Discord: Shall I continue? Iago: Discord, it's okay. We're good. Connor Lacey: It's Discord all right. Trixie: So what now? Connor Lacey: Well throughout me and my friends' missions we've met different people and some villains who have reformed. I better get them with the power of the Realm Crystal. Breach, Selina, Magneto, Klaus von Hertzon, Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Komba O'Charlie, Billy Gilbert, Fourtress, Cycloid, Tentaclear, Sirenoid, Harpus, Gundalian Agents, Maximillion Pegasus, Noah Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Aigami, BlackWarGreymon, Diabolico, Ransik, Nadira, Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, Itassis, Matoombo, Megatron, Knock Out, Shockwave, Cyberwarp, Miyumi, come on out! BlackWarGreymon: It's good to see you again, Connor. Cyberwarp: Knock Out, I'm still new to this whole friendship thing. Knock Out: Don't worry, Cyberwarp. You'll get use to it, like I did. Megatron: Not to mention the acts of yours truly. Jindrax: And me. Toxica: Don't forget me. Selina: And me. Lightning McQueen: Alright, alright, alright. We get it. Ulrich Stern: I think, we're all going to get it. Starlight Glimmer: Anyway, we need your help. Everypony's been replaced by changelings and if we don't stop them, they're gonna take over Equestria. Zen-Aku: Why? What happened? Starlight Glimmer: Chrysalis and the changelings are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Twilight and her friends. We need to— zap Discord: hushed They took Fluttershy? Thomas: Yes, Discord. We need to stop the changelings before any further harm is done. Discord: menacingly Where? Starlight Glimmer: The Changeling Kingdom. With you on our side, I can— Discord: fingers zap zap Iago: Okay, never mind. Discord: Odd. I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there is no Fluttershy. crunch Trixie: whimpers I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... they looked at the changeling castle Thomas: Whoa. Breach: That place is huge. Thorax: I'd hoped never to see that place again. Now what? Starlight Glimmer: I have no idea. Discord: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— Discord: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Discord: blows A what? Trixie: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. Discord: laughs Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything. Thorax: Uh, actually— Discord: That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need? Trixie: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. Thorax: The thing about magic here is— Discord: Like this! snaps For Fluttershy! Yaaah! snaps Pigasus: oinks Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe. fizzles Trixie: Starlight So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So somepony better come up with something. beat Starlight Glimmer: Anypony? Anything? Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back? Thorax: Uh-huh! Discord: Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive? Trixie: We walk. Discord: I haven't walked that far in a millennia! Thomas: You're telling me. My wheels are getting tired just doing this. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: groan Connor Lacey: I just hope Twilight's OK. This place doesn't feel welcoming. Lightning McQueen: Lucky for you. My wheels never get tired. Cyberwarp: That's it! Wheels! Knock Out: Robots in Disguise! Perfect! Megatron: We get there a lot faster in vehicle mode! Shockwave (Prime): That could work. Shockwave, Knock Out and Cyberwarp transform into their vehicle modes and rolled and flied to the Changeling Kingdom Connor Lacey: Hang on, Twilight. Your friends are coming. Irelanders, Boo and the reformed villains continues walking to the castle Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! Trixie: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! Starlight Glimmer: Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic. Thorax: I did. Starlight Glimmer: If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are. Discord: Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say... flails Trixie: How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"? Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy draconequus". Works for me. Arceus: And me as well. Iago: And me three because that's very funny. (laughs) Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. Kyurem: Me too. Trixie: Okay. I am definitely glad you came. I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you. Thorax: You definitely wouldn't. creaking Trixie: Um, where's the way out? Thorax: It's a changeling hive. It shifts and changes like we do, and we're the only ones who can navigate it. It's total chaos to non-changelings. Discord: Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total". gang moves on to the castle Thomas: Whoa. This place is huge, how are we ever going to find the captives? Marik Ishtar: To be honest, I have no idea. Iago: Oh, that's just great. How are we going to find our friends in this huge buggy place? have a idea Thomas: Maybe we need to